Una storia scritta a matita
by Eagle
Summary: Ken e Aya si sono lasciati e ora i due si ritrovano a pensare a quello che è succeso...
1. Sospiri di notalgia

È una storia Yaoi, anche se è più un insieme di pensieri tra Ken e Aya^^;;… tra l'altro è la prima che scrivo sui Weiß e l'ho pure scritta al volo una sera che non avevo niente da fare-__-… perciò non voglio sentire lamentele :PP!!! No scherzo, i commenti sono sempre bene accetti^__-!  
  
- Una storia scritta a matita -  
  
Capitolo 1° Sospiri di nostalgia  
  
E' da molto ormai che mi chiedo cosa sia. Il vento che freddo soffia su di me e prepotente come uno schiaffo mi sbatte in faccia il sapore della vita.   
  
Voglio dimenticare ma più ci provo e più i ricordi ritornano vividi nella mia mente, sono come tatuati sul mio cuore marchiato a fuoco.  
  
Non voglio sentire niente, non voglio più credere alla mia anima distrutta dal dolore che non riesce più a sopportare. Non riesco più a sopportarlo.  
  
Sono ormai lontani i giorni felici, quelli in cui sorridevo accanto a te, quelli in cui anche tu sorridevi. Sembra quasi impossibile, ora, credere che tu sorridessi.  
  
Le mie lacrime simili a perle argentee si perdono nel vento che le trasporta lontano, distante, come il ricordo di noi. Il ricordo del nostro amore.  
  
Vorrei che tu tornassi indietro, ho desiderato tanto che mi dicessi che tutto questo non era che un brutto sogno, che tutto questo non sarebbe mai potuto succedere a noi. Desidero così tanto che tu mi dica di nuovo che mi ami.  
  
Eppure non è che una stupida illusione la mia, mentre, con ancora il sapore delle tue labbra, aspetto. Aspetto con la consapevolezza che ormai è tutto finito.   
  
Eppure io sono qui ad aspettare...  
  
Ma tutto questo fa male...  
  
Non posso far altro che racchiudere dentro il mio cuore tutti i momenti passati con te, le sensazioni che mi davi, il profumo dei tuoi capelli, il calore della tua pelle, il sapore dei tuoi baci, non posso far altro che pregare perchè un giorno tutto questo possa ritornare.  
  
Ma il dolore è immenso...  
  
Il dolore non sparisce.   
  
Perchè non vuole abbandonarmi? Perchè ogni giorno è più forte?  
  
Fa male, fa troppo male.  
  
Sarebbe più facile forse se non fossi costretto a vederlo ogni giorno, a guardare la sua maschera di indifferenza, a lavorare fianco a fianco con lui. Ma poi mi dico che è impossibile che il mio amore per lui scompaia così facilmente, so benissimo che se anche fossimo a mille km di distanza il mio cuore apparterrebbe soltanto a lui. Lui che in modo così travolgente ha saputo donarmi tutto sè stesso, lui che come un uragano è entrato dentro di me, sotto la mia pelle fino a che non ho più potuto farne a meno.  
  
Ma ora è lui che non ha più bisogno di me...  
  
Perchè hai dovuto distruggere in questo modo la mia vita, non capisci quanto mi fa male? Non capisci che sei tutto quello che ho, che voglio, che ho sempre desiderato?  
  
La tua dolcezza, le tue carezze, il tuo sapermi amare con tanta passione, con tanto trasporto, che cos'erano? Perchè mi hai voltato le spalle e senza aggiungere niente te ne sei andato, uscendo così da questa storia. Dalla nostra storia?  
  
Non mi hai lasciato che un Addio, l'ultima parola che dalle tue labbra ho potuto sopportare prima che la mia anima cadesse a pezzi come un vetro rotto.  
  
E ora non mi resta che raccoglierne i pezzi, ma sono troppi e io sono da solo a sopportare tutto questo. Non ce la farò mai...  
  
Mentre li raccolgo non faccio altro che ferirmi, ma dentro di me c'è una ferita che più di tutte fa male, brucia, sanguina e ancora non si rimargina.  
  
Non ce la farà mai, non potrò mai rinunciare a te, sei troppo, sei tutto...  
  
Ti prego, aspetta, non dirmi che non mi ami più. Non dirmi che non hai più bisogno di me.  
  
Aspetta.  
  
Non puoi farmi questo, non escludermi dalla tua vita.   
  
Il vento è troppo forte e io sono troppo debole per poter rimanere in piedi, è il dolore stesso che con violenza mi schiaccia a terra distruggendomi, uccidendomi.  
  
Senza te la mia vita sembra perdere tutto il suo senso.  
  
Aspetta...  
  
Fermati...  
  
Girati...  
  
Amami...  
  
Ti prego...  
  
Tu sei l'unica cosa che conta.  
  
Ti amo, amerò solo te, ma ti prego non dimenticarmi, non lasciarmi rinchiuso in un angolo sperduto nel tuo cuore. Non abbandonarmi.  
  
Ti chiedo solo questo...  
  
Mentre il sospiro del vento che soffia su di me, su di noi, su quello che siamo stati, cancella anche le ultime bozze di una storia scritta a matita io aspetto che qualcuno la riscriva.  
  
Forse la prossima volta verrà meglio.  
  
Forse la prossima volta non ci saranno più gli stessi errori. Forse la prossima volta anche la fine sarà migliore.  
  
Questo mi piacerebbe: che nella nostra storia ci sia un lieto fine.  
  
E intanto continuo a pregare perché qualcuno lassù possa avverare il mio desiderio... 


	2. Di nuovo noi

- Una storia scritta a matita -  
  
Capitolo 1Â° Di nuovo noi  
  
Lacrime.  
  
E' l'ultima cosa che ho visto quel giorno. Le sue lacrime mentre urlando furioso mi gridava di fermarmi e spiegare. Spiegargli il perchÃ© della mia decisione.  
  
E io non l'ho fatto...Â   
  
Senza piÃ¹ voltarmi sono uscito dalla sua stanza e con essa speravo di uscire anche dal suo cuore. Sapevo che se mi sarei girato, se avessi esitato anche solo per un attimo non ne avrei avuto la forza. Sapevo che poi non mi avrebbe piÃ¹ lasciato andare... e io stesso non sarei piÃ¹ riuscito ad allontanarmi da lui...  
  
Da Ken...  
  
La veritÃ  Ã¨ che sono uno stupido, Ã¨ tutta colpa mia, ho sempre saputo che l'amore in questo lavoro Ã¨ impossibile, ma lui era cosÃ¬ talmente diverso da tutti quelli che mi circondavano che dalla prima volta in cui l' ho visto non ho saputo resistergli. Lui solo Ã¨ riuscito a spezzare la mia maschera e solo per lui i miei occhi hanno riacquistato la luce che avevano prima di perdere mia sorella: la cosa piÃ¹ importante per me. Dopo quello che le Ã¨ successo, il mondo non mi era sembrato piÃ¹ lo stesso, la mia unica ragione di vita era diventata quella di vendicarmi, di uccidere tutti quelli che le avevano fatto del male.Â   
  
Vendetta.  
  
Uccidere.  
  
Non c'era spazio per l'amore.Â   
  
Non c'era spazio nel mio cuore per nessun altro sentimento che non fosse odio, odio allo stato puro.  
  
Ma lui Ã¨ riuscito comunque ad aprirsi uno spiraglio e da lÃ¬ Ã¨ penetrato nella mia anima per rischiararla. Lui era diventato il mio sole. Un caldo raggio di luce in un mondo fatto di ombra e oscuritÃ .  
  
Ma quanto sarebbe potuto durare?  
  
Il mestiere che facciamo non ci permette di innamorarci, sai meglio di me, Ken, cosa si prova nel vedere morire una persona alla quale si vuole bene. E io non ti voglio bene.  
  
Io ti AMO.  
  
Per questo non potevo continuare. So bene quanto dolore provi, Ã¨ forte, troppo... ti distrugge piano piano, e poi non rimane piÃ¹ niente. Lo so... So quanto faccia male, so quanto sia difficile resistere, lo so...  
  
E' solo colpa mia, mi dispiace... Tutto questo Ã¨ successo perchÃ© non sono affatto forte, perchÃ© ho paura di perderti, ho paura di venire distrutto ancora una volta per quel dolore. E' questo che non sopporterei, quella sofferenza straziante che lentamente mi consuma.  
  
Ma ora questo non conta piÃ¹, perchÃ© quello che ti ho fatto non puÃ² essere perdonato, la sofferenza che ti ho recato non puÃ² essere cancellata, il tempo non puÃ² tornare indietro...  
  
Dio quanto vorrei stringerti tra le braccia e dirti quanto ti amo, dirti quanto sei importante, dirti che per me in questo mondo esisti solo tu...Â   
  
PerchÃ© non lo faccio? PerchÃ© ogni volta che ti guardo non riesco a dirti quello che realmente provo per te? PerchÃ© continuo a mentirti... a mentire a me stesso? So fin troppo bene di non essere capace di vivere senza di te, senza sentire il calore del tuo corpo muoversi sotto il mio, e quella voglia di dimostrarti quanto ti amo ogni volta che ti vedo. Tutto questo Ã¨ un peso troppo grande da sopportare e piÃ¹ vado avanti piÃ¹ tutto mi sembra inutile...  
  
Forse dovrei tornare sui miei passi, ricostruire di nuovo quello che con le mie stesse mani ho distrutto incurante dei tuoi sentimenti, senza pensare a ciÃ² che tu potevi pensare o volere... ma forse l'ho sempre saputo, per questo non ti ho detto niente. Tu non sei come me... tu sei tutto quello che io vorrei essere, sei tutto quello che vorrei avere, solo quando sto con te io mi sento vivo.  
  
Ken perdonami. Ti prego, non soffrire piÃ¹ per me, non piangere piÃ¹ per le mie parole, non distruggerti per il mio amore...  
  
Guardami, Ken, guardami, ora so che non potrei continuare a vivere cosÃ¬, senza di te. Per questo mi sono voltato a guardarti mentre piangi in silenzio pronunciando il mio nome come una supplica. Ora sono qui. Con te.  
  
Non piangere piÃ¹, non soffrire piÃ¹...  
  
Torna a sorridere... fallo per me... fallo perchÃ© ti amo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tanto ho aspettato perchÃ© qualcuno riscrivesse la nostra storia, e ora quella bozza scritta a matita sarÃ  finalmente cancellata e riscritta a penna, indelebile. Saremo noi a riscriverla... sarÃ  il tempo ad aiutarci...  
  
Oh Aya, riguardo indietro e non posso far altro che sorridere a quello che Ã¨ successo, un cammino difficile che abbiamo compiuto insieme, difficile, sÃ¬.... ma insieme. E' questo che conta.  
  
Il tuo amore, mi basta solo questo per essere felice e tornare a sorridere.  
  
Ti amo e ti amerÃ² per sempre, fino alla fine di questa storia. 


End file.
